MIB: Moon Intelligence Bureau
by Riva van Dyk
Summary: How hard can a little MIB training be? Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh have enrolled in the elite school Creston Academy, but little do they know of the challenges that await them ... Please R&R! Thanks! Epilogue loaded and story is FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1: Creston Academy

A/N: This is the part when everyone yells at me for having too many stories going on at once ... *sighs* I just can't resist when I have so multiple ideas flying around at once!! I promise that all the stories will be completed ... sooner or later ...   
  
~*~  
  
MIB: Moon Intelligence Bureau  
  
Chapter 1: Creston Academy  
  
*mission impossible music starts up* A dark shadow suddenly dropped into the room, stopping briefly above a grid of red security lasers. The person steadily held their horizontal position, slowing reaching into their back pocket pulling out a--- *music dies off* Suddenly all the lights came on and an older woman bursted into the room. You'd all be DEAD if this was a real situation!! Miss Kaioh, please control yourself!!! The person hanging removed their black helmet, aqua locks falling onto her shoulders. Gomen nasai ...   
  
A blonde head suddenly poked through the hole from above as she lowered the rope Michiru was attached to. Oh come off it Meiou-sensei. This WASN'T the real situation, so there isn't a problem! PIPE DOWN MISS TENOH! The tanned woman barked, causing Haruka to flinch. Everyone, we're running this again! And this time, NO MISHAPS!! she shouted, making everyone groan.   
  
Once the set was put back into order, Michiru was lowered again into the room; hovering just above the lasers. She reached for the fiftieth time into her back pocket when she suddenly the rope that was holding her fell loose causing her to smash front side into the ground. CRAP SORRY!! Haruka's voice immediately floated down from above. Setsuna smacked her forehead and shook her head, We're in for a _very_long_ day.  
  
~~~  
  
7 hours later they returned to their chambers, finally having once gotten it right. Several annoyed people brushed past them quickly giving them stern looks, wanting only to just lie in their beds peacefully. Michiru held a bag of ice on her chin, she had been dropped many more times afterwards. Sorry about that. Haruka said, flashing a quick smile. You'd better be. Michiru said, looking at her reflection in a mirror in the hall, Tomorrow it's gonna be the size of a golf ball. Well then, maybe we just won't have to run any practices. The blonde replied anxiously. Yeah right, Meiou-sensei give us a break? That'll happen the day pigs fly. Michiru stopped at her door and walked in, briefly sticking her head out to say goodnight to Haruka. She returned a smile before disappearing into her own chamber, falling into a not-so-deserved slumber.   
  
Michiru nearly had a heart attack as she awoke to two teal orbs mere inches away from her own. Haruka! What are you doing!? Not to mention, how did you get in here!? The blonde had a smug look across her face and grinned, It's called locking your doors. Now rise and shine, you're gonna be late for training if you don't get up now, knowing the amount of time it takes you to get ready. Michiru rolled over and yanked her comforter hard, causing Haruka to fall at the end of the bed with a hard crash. Ouch!! Now that was uncalled for!! She groaned, rubbing her head. Miss Michiru Kaioh, you get yourself out of bed now! Haruka called out mocking Setsuna, tugging at her blankets and pulling them off the bed and leaving them on the floor. Alright alright ... the aqua haired grumbled, slowly dragging herself out of bed.  
  
Combat training, began Meiou-sensei, is something I don't expect all of you to pick up quickly. You must think of your opponents actions, what they might do next, what they might have hidden. She suddenly spotted Haruka and Michiru huddled at the back laughing, obviously not paying attention to her lesson. she called out, causing the girl to flinch for a moment. she replied timidly. Kindly come up here for a demonstration. She quickly rose from her seat and walked to the thickly padded blue mat when Setsuna pulled out a knife. Now, what would you do if an attacker came out at you like this? Haruka shrugged for a moment before elbowing her in the stomach and twisting her arm around, holding it with a firm grip. The rest of the class began cheering and hollering, and she let go of the teacher immediately. 10 laps Tenoh. Meiou-sensei?! What?! Why?! For not paying attention during my class. Now go. The blonde grumbled and headed out onto the track, while Setsuna continued with her lesson. Michiru giggled lightly, Would you like you join your classmate? Setsuna snapped. No m'am ... The student replied meekly, still laughing in her mind.


	2. Chapter 2: Harmless Threats

Thanks to those who reviewed, like many other authors, I live for them. ~_^ I don't think this chapter will be as ... *happy* as the first one ... I honestly don't know where this story is gonna go so I'm just sorta taking it as it comes.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 2: Harmless Threats  
  
*SNAP!* Haruka shot up quickly only to meet the face of a rather bad-tempered teacher. Miss Tenoh, kindly explain why you are sleeping during my class. The blonde blinked for a few moments recollecting her thoughts, Why I was sleeping, Katoshi-sama? The professor nodded and awaited her answer. She cleared her throat and looked around nervously, Err ... well ... you see ... as trainees for the MIB, we all need to get our nightly 8 hours of rest to ensure that we are prepared for a real emergency. Professor Katoshi gave her a stern look, You'd be better off not attending class if you are too tired to maintain a conscious figure throughout the duration of it. Now ... He continued to drone on about the history of the Moon Empire, Haruka's least favorite subject. She joined the rest of the ranks in a cheer when the lunch bell rang, dismissing all students from the *miseries* of academic training.   
  
Michiru exited from her class and waited by Haruka's locker; something that had become regular daily routine. She set down her bag when someone suddenly slammed her against the row of metal, creating a loud clang upon impact. Look Kaioh-chan! You'd better make sure that you and your little tomboy freak don't mess training up again today. If we have to stay longer than scheduled, you two better be prepared for extra time. Catch my drif-- Ryu was cut off and thrown back against the floor. Excuse you, you're in my way. Haruka growled at him, stepping over him to get to her locker. He jumped to his feet and glared at Haruka, straightening his jacket and tie. His friends were all beginning to leave, Mark my words, Kaioh-chan! Just forget him. It's a well known fact that he's trying to compensate for things he doesn't have down below. Haruka reassured her, Now come on, I'm starving!  
  
The bell chimed at 1 o'clock, signaling the end of break and back to classes. Michiru headed off to Computer Class, while Haruka made way to the gym for her spare. Nice round. Haruka grinned as she came out victorious in another battle. Setsuna exclaimed, witnessing the progress of Haruka's hand-to-hand combat skills. The blonde headed to step out only to find Ryu's friends blocking her way. Uhh, care to step aside? She asked blatantly, when the guys pushed her back into the ring causing her to stumble and fall backwards. Ryu jumped into the cracking his knuckles, It's time to teach you a lesson about real combat, get up Tenoh! Haruka grumbled and did a clean layup to her feet, taking off the binds she wrapped around her hands. We'll see who learns the lesson. He lashed out at her quickly, but she easily dodged every swing he took at her. He suddenly pulled a knife out and slashed at her arm, she winced as the steel tore across her flesh. Ryu grinned and tried a roundhouse kick, however she caught it midway and tripped him sending him crashing to the ground. Multiple bruises to Ryu later he rolled onto his side and wiped a thin trickle of blood off his nose, This isn't over yet Tenoh! Anytime anywhere. She spat at him, exiting off the ring.


	3. Chapter 3: Situations

A/N: Thanks again to all those who reviewed (don't stop them from coming!!) and thanks to MarliCat for emailing me!! ~_^ They're all greatly appreciated!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 3: Situations  
  
Two steps out of the ring Setsuna came barging through the doors, EXPLAIN YOURSELVES, NOW! Haruka crossed her arms, covering the slash on her arm constructively. She swore she could hear a gulp from Ryu's throat as a stuttering voice came from his mouth, Nothing m'am, we were just practicing. Weren't we Tenoh? He added with a nudging sound in his voice. Despite her hatred towards him, she didn't want to suffer the wrath of the headmaster. Yes, just practicing. Setsuna gave both of them stern looks, not quite believing their words. She sighed softly before speaking again, Next time if I catch you two in the act, detention is what you'll be begging for. And with that the professor turned on her heels and left the room.  
  
Haruka and Ryu both exchanged dirty looks before heading off to their proper change rooms. The blonde stood at the sinks, gently rinsing the dry blood off her arm and hand, diabolically plotting her revenge against Ryu. Chucking deviously as she walked down the corridor of female chambers, she stopped at her door as someone called her name. Haruka!! What happened!? Are you alright?! Michiru gave a stare of sincere compassion, glancing briefly at her arm. I'm fine, just taking care of some business. The blonde said, matter-of-factly. You didn't! The aqua haired girl exclaimed, slapping the girl on her good arm. Did Meiou-sensei catch you? You could sorta say that ... Haruka quickly explained what happened in her room as Michiru tended to her arm.   
  
Dude that hurts! Haruka recoiled as Michiru began applying some hydrogen peroxide on the scrape. Several white bubbles appeared quickly, making the blonde wince more in pain. Oh come on. Michiru glared, You may be one of the strongest students in this school, but you're such a baby when it comes to cleaning cuts. Haruka stuck her tongue out at her as she gently pressed on a bandage. There, all done. She smiled and thanked her, following was a long eerie silence. Uhh, I should get to my room. Need to study some more for that exam coming up. Michiru suddenly said. Yeah, I've got, uhh, homework to do. Haruka added, looking over to her desk, which currently had no books on it. Michiru took notice of this and gave her a skeptical look; the blonde grinned sheepishly, All the more reason why I need to get started on that studying too! As soon as Michiru left, Haruka flopped onto her bed, already forgetting about the homework. She was already managing A's in most of her classes, academics just seemed to come to her naturally - thankfully.   
  
*beep beep beep beep beep* Just a few more minutes ... *beep beep beep beep* I'll be up in a moment ... *beep beep beep beep beep* ALRIGHT I'M UP!! Haruka shouted to no one in particular, as her alarm clock rang incessantly. Shutting it off hastily, she crawled back under the warm blankets when someone started banging on her door. She growled and threw the covers off, marching to her door in a fury, CAN'T SOMEONE JUST GET SOME SLEEP AROUND HERE?! GO AWA-- she stopped midway as she swung the door open, Setsuna standing in the door frame. Uhh, good morning, Professor Meiou. Her face was serious and tone was direct, Please get dressed quickly, we have a situation on our hands we need to deal with.


	4. Chapter 4: Uncharted Missions

Thanks again to all those who have continued to read!! All reviews are _greatly_ appreciated!! ~_^  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 4: Uncharted Missions  
  
Haruka found herself fifteen minutes later sitting in the office waiting room, wrenching through her mind to figure out what she might've done this time. Suddenly the secretary perched behind a desk that was too tall for her stood up and peered over the top. Miss Tenoh, Meiou-sensei will see you now. The blonde nodded and gulped, heading towards her office. Knocking on the door, a faint voice called out, Come in. Upon opening the door, she found Ryu sitting in a chair opposite to Setsuna.  
  
Haruka gasped and started pleading immediately, M'am whatever he told you about me it isn't true!! He's been out to-- Please take a seat. I assure you this has nothing to do with the gibberish you are speaking of. Ryu grinned for a moment as Haruka took her seat. Now, as I told you earlier, we have a serious situation to deal with. Three years ago the Canadian government gave our own authentic mint printing plates. They were stolen from the museum two nights ago, and have been tracked to the possession of Tomoe Inc. Through video surveillance, we now know they are being kept in the storage room under tight security. In two weeks, they will go up for auction on the black market. We need you- Whoa whoa whoa, _us_?! Yes you, please do not interrupt me again, to enter the premises and take the plates, switching them for a fabricated copy we have made.  
  
With all do respect m'am, we are not qualified to do such a mission! Never are students supposed to go out on such important matters! Isn't this a time when you should send someone who has already graduated? Ryu barked, not liking the idea of having to put his life on the line. Mr. Konachi, we would not be asking you if we were desperate. You two are at the top of the class, our biggest chance of retrieving these plates. But her!? Don't you remember what happened during training?! He continued to wail. You will not question my selection again Ryu. Now, do both of you accept? Haruka blatantly stared at her. She couldn't be serious. It didn't say anywhere in the Creston Handbook that a student would ever go on a mission like this. And of all people to be paired with, this stupid idiot? Not that she had a choice anymore; she nodded still in a trance of shock. Ryu acknowledged as well. Very good, here is what you will do. Two nights from now you will ...  
  
  
The two left her office once their mission was explained to them, Haruka was still confused as to why they were sending them of all people. This sounds just a little too fishy to me, Meiou-sensei still didn't explain really why *we* of all people are going. Haruka said, and though Ryu agreed he wasn't about to tell her so. Setsuna suddenly stuck her head out of her office and called out to them. And if either one of you sabotage the mission because you're trying to get even with one another, you can be sure there will be SEVERE consequences!! They both eyed each other carefully, before leaving the office heading to the dining hall.   
  
Haruka immediately found Michiru to spill everything that she was just told. Once finished, Michiru's jaw remained sitting on the table. You can't be serious! Haruka retorted, No one is s'pose to know! The aqua haired beauty shook her off and continued in somewhat of a whisper, That's unbelievable!! You're getting real-life experience! Forget experience, this is way beyond our league! The bell suddenly rang, signaling students should be heading to their first class. Michiru got up and picked up her bag, This is all way too cool! She exclaimed, before heading off to her class. Haruka sighed and grabbed her own, I wish I was excited as you. I'm not ready to get my head blown off just yet.


	5. Chapter 5: A Woman's Work

Chapter 5: A Woman's Work  
  
Testing, testing. Yeah, it's working fine. Came the stern reply of Ryu's voice. He was to be working the most of the technology, while Haruka was at the real physical test making sure not to mess up anything. Ryu sat in an unmarked van outside, tapping away at the keys furiously while Haruka waited impatiently in the bushes outside Tomoe Inc. Hurry up will ya!? she grumbled in a not-so-much-of-a-whisper tone. Yeah yeah keep your panties out of a twist. He replied; had Haruka been in range his teeth would've been knocked out faster than he could count. Got it, 2467. Go! The blonde nodded, grabbing a black duffel bag and heading through to the back door. *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* The door clicked open and Haruka sighed in relief, she was sure Ryu was gonna try something stupid.  
  
Power going off in five. A soft voice came from her earpiece. She counted quietly to herself, and sure enough, in five seconds all lights and power went out. Softly treading the ground she pulled herself into a vent, moments later the power returning. Squeezing her way through she looked down on her map; turn right. Look to the right, a wall. Houston, we have a problem! she contacted Ryu in a panicky voice. What now?! They gave us the wrong map! I have no idea where I'm going! Hang on ... She stood there silently when she suddenly felt something pressing against her. It was slowly moving upwards over her body, when it reached her chest level she glanced down; a pair of red eyes stared back at her as a huge rat rested itself on her. She nearly screamed, had Ryu not replied just then. Ok, I got it. Head straight, when you get to the fourth left, take it, that'll head straight to the vault. Hello? Haruka? There was suddenly a loud clang of metal followed by a panting breath, Fourth corridor to the left, got it. She replied in a raspy voice. Are you ok? Fine ...   
  
After some serious clambering, she looked down a vent shaft staring inside the vault, the plates were kept in the third safe from the top, two over from the right. She gently lowered two mirrors, redirecting the infrared sensors. Once you're in the vault, we'll lose communications from it's massive security. She replied, attaching several gizmos onto the sides of the vent shaft. Remember, don't mess this up. Ryu added as a last afterthought. Thanks for the encouragement. She replied sarcastically as she attached a rope to her harness. In 3, 2, 1. Haruka dropped through the shaft and into the vault, stopping when she reached the proper safe. The blonde reached into her bag, pulling out a small computer and another small black box. She affixed the box onto the safe and began typing in a few codes, waiting for the lock to open up. Momentarily it clicked, and she quickly replaced the computer into her bag. Opening the safe, she reached in producing the two mint plates, placing them into her own bag and putting back in two counterfeit ones; ~if I didn't know better, I wouldn't be able to tell these apart.~ she muttered to herself. She zipped up her bag and was about to close the safe when her d-ring suddenly snapped from the rope, falling towards the security rigged floor. Reacting as fast as she could, she grabbed onto the open safe with her foot, preventing contact from the lasers millimeters away. Exhaling a sigh of relief softly, she glanced upwards where her rope hang motionless above her. Stupid crappy school supplies. she grunted, swinging herself back up to reach the rope.   
  
Oh crap. Ryu gasped to himself, monitoring Tomoe Inc. security cameras. A man was heading towards the vault, already at the preliminary security measures. Come on Haruka, faster! he whispered. He stared in shock as the man reached the second round of codes, halfway through the retinal scan.  
  
Haruka was fumbling with the rope on her harness when she heard several beeps from the other side of the door. Son of a-- The blonde cursed to herself, furiously attempting to get the rope attached.  
  
The man was finally at the last security measure, pressing in the final code, and Haruka still hadn't made contact with Ryu. He nearly died from lack of breathing as the door clicked open. The man dressed in black was about to step in when he dropped his key card on the floor, slowly bending down to pick it up. As he stepped into the room -- I'm up, mission completed. Ryu wiped his forehead and sighed, Whew ... that was close. Is that a hint of worry I hear in your voice? Haruka grinned, crawling back through the labyrinth of vent shafts. He replied quickly. Then it must be a touch of panic. Come on now, don't hide your feelings. No! It wasn't anything! Just hurry up and get your butt back in here. I'm right here. Ryu jumped out of his seat as Haruka appeared behind him, throwing the bag inside. I'll just love telling your friends that you were worried about me. You wouldn't dare, because there was no worry in my heart! Oh, so now we're onto your heart-  
  
A/N: Don't forget to push that little button below that says ! *grin* Thanks for reading, more to come soon!


	6. Chapter 6: Caught In Class

A/N: Yeah yeah, go ahead and scream for not updating this for a month ... :P And I just realized I that I used Ryu for both this story and Egyptian Beauty ... hehe, oops! Don't stop those reviews from coming!! ~_^  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 6: Caught In Class  
  
Excellent work, the Canadian ambassador will be very pleased to hear of this success. Setsuna congratulated, taking a good look at the plates. Tucking them into a velvet bag, she safely placed them in the vault. This matter will not go overlooked. You are dismissed. Haruka and Ryu both glanced at each other with a hint of frustration but shrugged it off, leaving and heading back to the main level. That was a little weird. the blonde said curiously as they waited for the elevator. came Ryu's reply, hitting the up' button a few more times impatiently. Yeah ... whatever ... Haruka mumbled silently, letting it be buried with training as she returned to classes.   
  
Wow, you're like the only freshman students who actually got to participate in a mission!! Michiru beamed, walking with her back to their lockers. Haruka grinned slightly, Honestly, it's nothing like what we do in the practice room. Even if they give instruct us for all sorta of scenarios, it wasn't what I thought it would be like. It wasn't ... fun. The aqua haired girl scoffed, Gimme a break, you had been wishing to get a mission ever since the beginning of the year, and now you're telling me that you didn't enjoy it? The blonde stuck her tongue out as she got her books for the next class, We'll see how you enjoy it when it's you that's out there. Still not quite believing her, Michiru sighed, That is, if they ever think I'm qualified. Just chill, if they let Ryu do it, of course you'll get to too. Haruka added, giving her a reassuring wink. We gotta get to class.  
  
Soon enough, the electro-technologies room slowly poured with students, desks filling quickly. The professor, Ms. Tamachi, began scribbling across the blackboard showing the newest invention of Creston Corp., gelatin fingerprint replications, Useful for getting through fingerprint analysis security measures. It is used by ... She held up a model and began showing it's functions and features when the door suddenly burst open. Three police officers followed by the headmaster flew in, immediately flashing an arrest warrant. Ryu Matsouiki, Haruka Tenoh. You've been charged with the theft of the Royal Canadian Mint Plates, please come with us. Ryu's face showed just as much (if not more) shock and frustration as Haruka, They both shouted unanimously. Im sorry, I couldn't stop them. Setsuna said, Please, let's take this outside. The two students packed their bags and followed them out, Michiru left behind gaping wide. What's going on here?! Haruka demanded sternly, before a pair of handcuffs were linked behind her back. Ryu had received the same treatment, They're only minors! Setsuna exclaimed, watching as they handled them so roughly. I'm sorry. were her last words, as the two were more or less dragged off campus and into police cars.


	7. Chapter 7: Underneath the Surface

A/N: Oops ... so maybe I'm not as fast with updates as I thought I was ... _  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 7: Underneath the Surface  
  
Michiru stormed out of the classroom and into the headmaster's office. What the hell was that all about?! Why couldn't you stop them!? Why has Haruka been arrested?!?! She fumed, almost shouting at Setsuna. The tanned woman softly spoke in the phone she held before replacing it on the receiver. Miss Kaioh, please control yourself. I assure you, our team is working efficiently to retrieve Mr. Matsouiki and Ms. Tenoh. Please return to your class; I am aware of your friendship with Ms. Tenoh and we will get them out. Michiru would've said more had she not been ushered out of the office.   
  
Setsuna sat back down at her desk and picked the phone up again, Yes, everything has been taken care of. Congratulations on your success. There was a brief pause before there was a disgusting flirtatious giggle, Why thank you. It was a brilliant plan. Shame we had to waste two perfectly good students. They would've been a good asset to this organization. She hung up the phone and exited the office, a skip of happiness as the door shut behind her. Michiru crawled out from behind the secretary's desk and gasped. I would've never thought-- What are you doing down there?! A voice cut her off, glancing up it was Meiou-sensei's blonde assistant, Ms. Minako Aino. I err, dropped my pen. But I got it!! She quickly held up a pen and scrambled out before the blonde could ask any more questions.   
  
  
No way!! A brunette gasped, another one of Michiru's friends, Makoto Kino. I don't believe it! The headmaster a double agent? There's no way!! How do you explain the arrest?! No one is ever arrested publicly at school! Not to mention, she could've easily prevented them from entering the grounds. She overrules them in every jurisdiction! Michiru explained, rambling every thought that shot through her mind at 100 miles a minute. Perhaps, but it just doesn't make any sense. Meiou Setsuna, Headmaster of Creston Academy, Director of Affairs, a double agent?? She must be a really good actres-- She was cut off as Michiru grabbed her hand and yanked her into her room closing the door softly. What was that for? Footsteps could be heard treading the carpet, when Michiru slid a small compact mirror under her door to see who it was. A masked man was opening Haruka's room, disregarding the No Entry' sign. What the bloody hell does he think he's doing? Michiru mumbled, He's going into Haruka's room! And you happen to know how many doors down Haruka's room is, ne Michiru? Makoto joked, chuckling to herself as Michiru shot her nasty glares. Come on! She nudged towards the tree outside the window.  
  
  
Look at what they're doing!! Mako hissed, watching from behind the leaves. The masked man was placing a few papers hidden underneath Haruka's bed, along with several items in her closet. They can't just do that!! I bet you they just came from Ryu's room as well. Let's go get those papers!! Finally our training is actually going to use ... The brunette chirped as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Once the man closed the door safely behind him, Michiru and Mako both jumped onto the window ledge and began prying it open. Once the lock clicked they jumped in, taking a look outside to make sure no one had seen them. Makoto head towards the closet while Michiru grabbed the items from under the bed. Look at what he was planting!! Blueprints of the room the plates were kept in! The brunette meanwhile found her own goodies, Those little sons of bitc--- Yes, this is the girl's room. A voice came from behind the locked door. The two gasped as the door handle turned ...  
  
A/N: *dun dun dun* Hehe, cliffy! Thanks for reading, and please leave a comment!! ^___^


	8. Chapter 8: Search and Discover

A/N: *smacks my comp around* I have no idea what this stupid piece of infernal crap is trying to do ... sorry if you got confused, for some reason - and it's just with this story - the first two chapters keep getting flipped around ... *grumblegrumble*   
  
Anyhoo, on with the story!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 8: Search and Discover  
  
Here it is. Setsuna swung the door open letting two police inspectors walk in. They snapped on a pair of latex gloves each and started rummaging through Haruka's personal items. Please wait outside m'am. We cannot have you tainting any potential evidence here. The headmaster nodded and left, closing the door behind her. One man opened the drawers of the desk and flung around papers and other useless items, careless that _someone_ was going to have to clean it up sooner or later. When he didn't find anything he moved to the bed, stripping it clean of it's sheets and covers. Michiru held her breath tightly, restraining herself from making any noise. She spread herself across the roof of the bed frame, pressing against each post hard for support. ~Please don't look up ... please don't look up ...~ she thought to herself, her knuckles turning white from gripping the posts tightly.  
  
Meanwhile the second inspector was raiding the closet, opening shoe boxes and going through her clothing rather quickly. Hey, give me a hand with this will ya? The Inspector by the bed called out. They both lifted the mattress and found nothing underneath, dropping it back into it's frame. The bed shook slightly, causing Michiru's foot to lose grip on the post. She quickly pulled it back, regaining her composure and silence when one of the papers floated out of her pocket and onto the mattress. This is such a waste of time. One of the detectives, a rather short burly man grumbled to his partner as he threw the covers back onto the bed, re-concealing the planted evidence.  
  
A few minutes later the exited Haruka's room, where Setsuna was waiting for them. Nothing inside the girl's room. The tanned woman asked, completely shocked. Are you sure?---I mean, that's relieving to hear. Would you like to see the boy's room? Yes, that would be excellent. She began to lead the way when one of the Inspector's beeper started ringing. he gruffed, rolling his eyes and pulling his gloves off. murder scene out on the street. We better get there before civilians start tainting with it. He turned to Setsuna, Sorry m'am, we'll return to finish our business later today. I apologize for the inconvenience. The two tapped their hats to the headmaster before leaving quickly. Meanwhile she went in the opposite direction in a raging fury to find the man who was supposed to be leaving solid evidence leading to Haruka and Ryu.  
  
Michiru slid down the posts and stuffed the paper she lost back into her pocket and looked around. A faint help' came from the closet; she ran over quickly and found the brunette wedged into the top shelf behind a mass of junk. Jeeze Mako! How did you manage to get yourself in there?! She pulled down all the boxes and helped her friend out, We have to get to Ryu's room, I'll bet my life on it that they left something in his room too. The brunette nodded in agreement, Follow me. when Michiru gave her a surprised look. You know where his room is? Mako blushed for a few moments, Err ... only cause of a prank Haruka and I played on him!! Ri-ight ... Michiru replied, rolling her eyes as they climbed back out onto the tree. Sure enough there was bread crumbs left in Ryu's room, they collected it all quickly and cautiously peeked out the door to make sure no one was there. Come on, let's go! The two dashed out of his room, turning the corner before running right into the headmaster. There was a sharp look in her eyes and a stern tone in her voice, Miss Kaioh. You seem to be constantly in the trouble makers eye. And I see that you have already found a replacement accomplice. Kindly explain what you two are doing in the boys' corridors.


	9. Chapter 9: Interrogations

Chapter 9: Interrogations  
  
Uhh ... Michiru stammered on her words, it was hard to think when the headmaster gave that kind of look. We were just delivering a letter that somehow came to our corridors. Makoto cut in, hoping that Setsuna would buy it. I see, carry on then. The two briskly walked off not looking back until they returned to Mako's chamber. Phew, that was close. Michiru sighed, flopping onto the bed. You're telling me. the brunette laughed as they spread out all the false evidence they collected.  
  
  
So let me get this straight. A district attorney mumbled to a detective, watching their two felons from the opposite glass of the interrogation room. These two _minors_ managed to hack into the security system, evade all security personnel, get into the supposed no-entry vault, crack open the safe, and still manage to get out without being even remotely seen? The detective nodded his head, completely shocked himself. So how were they narrowed down to suspects? An anonymous package came in; video surveillance tape clearly showing these two as the culprits. I see ... The D.A. sighed and entered the interrogation room.  
  
Just curious, why do they always put those glass windows up when everyone knows that someone is watching them? Are they too afraid to show themselves? Haruka asked, staring at her reflection. Don't get cheeky with me, girl. I said I was just curious. she sighed, looking down towards her hands. It had been over 12 hours, and still no extraction team had been sent to release them. Where's Ryu? She asked, hoping that he hadn't freaked out yet and broken protocol. Mr. Matsouiki is in the room just across the hall. You two will be allowed to leave if you give us what we want. It's been a very, very long day for you, just give us your confession and we'll let you guys return home to a warm bed, good food. Haruka glared at the D.A., trying to trick her into saying what they wanted to hear. Hey, I know my rights. I'm entitled to a lawyer before I have to talk to you guys.   
  
The prosecutor sighed and left the room, joining the detective who came from Ryu's interrogation cell, They're good. Too good, someone must be supplying them. What do we do now? We have no choice but to let them call their lawyers, no doubt they must have one if their this prepared. Right ...  
  
  
Now, how can we link all of this into back to Meiou-sensei, and maybe even, whoever she's working with? I don't know ... Michiru glanced down at her watch, let's head down to dinner. Meiou-sensei might think that we're still conspiring if we make stop showing up at meals. Mako nodded, the two carefully hiding the stuff they collected in her closet. Anyone who dared to enter it would only be ambushed by junk and dust bunnies. 


	10. Chapter 10: Eureka

A/N: Whoohoo, I'm finally getting faster at these updates!! ^__________^   
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 10: Eureka  
  
Haruka sighed lying on the piece of foam they called a mattress in the jail. Ryu was across the corridor, looking just as fatigued and exhausted as she did. I don't get it. Why haven't they sent anyone to clear our names? Ryu whispered in a gloomy tone, making sure no one heard them. I told you that this whole mission was too weird from the start. Something's up, and their using us as their scapegoat. Haruka replied, staring blankly up at the roof, disappointed in herself that she hadn't caught on earlier.  
  
  
As the world gets more wireless, the easier they make it for us to watch their lives. Ms. Tamachi stated, pausing briefly making sure that everyone was paying attention. Today's lesson. Phone bugging. By using a few simple wire hacks we can trace the person's ID, location, the person they're talking to, and their location as well. Michiru suddenly raised her head, a giant light bulb flashing on. She glanced at Makoto seated several rows to her left, who was obviously oblivious to the miracle that the teacher had given her.  
  
Once the bell rang Michiru waited outside the class as students poured out for lunch. As Mako stepped out she grabbed her arm and pulled her aside. Hey! What's the deal girl?! That's it! This teacher is a genius! Come on!! She ran towards the tech center, dragging an even more confused brunette behind her. She's gonna have to make the drop sometime, right? Drop of what? Honestly, you're almost as blonde as the headmaster's assistant. Mako glared daggers at her as she continued, The headmaster is going to sometime make the drop for the plates right? Riight ... The brunette replied, not seeing where she was going with this. So, all we have to do is tap into her phone and wait till the person calls to see where they're gonna meet, trace the call and boom! Mako's eyes lit up with amazement, You are a bloody genius! We are so gonna be remembered for pulling this off!! But, if they don't say anything incriminating over the phone ... then we're screwed. Err ... what if we took surveillance photos of them making the exchange?   
  
How can I help you two? A man spoke, causing the two to jump. The student tech specialist smiled at Mako, making her blush. Uhh, yeah ... we need some equipment ...  
  
  
Ryu softly called out. Do you think we should break protocol and make a deal with the D.A.? I don't know ... we meet with the lawyer tomorrow, we'll see what he says. But, I wonder how they found out it was us. You cut all surveillance cameras, right? The blonde suddenly asked. Yeah, why would I want myself to get caught!? PIPE DOWN IN THERE! A guard shouted, rattling his billy club against the bars.


	11. Chapter 11: Tracking the Enemy

A/N: ... oops ... gomen nasai for the extended delay ...  
  
Chapter 11: Tracking the Enemy  
  
Are you sure you can do this? I mean, she's the one who taught us this stuff. Makoto asked Michiru as she threw her bag over her shoulder. Yes, hand me the bugged one. The brunette sighed and passed her a black cell phone, the same one that Setsuna carried around. Here she comes now too, good luck. Michiru took a deep breath before walking down the hall casually approaching the headmaster. Pretending not to be looking she bumped into her head on, gracefully pulling her cell out of the inside jacket pocket and dropping the bugged one on the floor. Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Meiou-sensei! Michiru begged, reaching down to pick up the phone. Setsuna grabbed it from her hand straightening her jacket. Please watch where you are going Miss Kaioh. she replied sternly before continuing her storm to her office. Michiru gulped before walking back to Makoto, Well, I think she bought it. Yeah with your sappy sobbings. the brunette replied, sticking her tongue out at her classmate.  
  
When are--they gonna contact her? Mako yawned, stretching out and rubbing her eyes. They had been sitting in Michi's room since classes were out, that was 6 hours ago. The aqua girl glanced down at her watch, unsure of what to say. I think we should call it a night. Makoto suggested, leaning against the chair heavily. Just five more minutes. Hey, why are you so keen on helping Haruka anyway? Like, I know you guys are friends and all, but no one goes through this much trouble just for _friends_. Michiru suddenly raised her head off the desk she rested on, What do you mean by that!? There's nothing between us! She's just ... a close friend! Mako bursted out laughing, Remember, you were the one who just lost control about it. What?! Hey, that's not fai---   
  
The computer speakers began ringing, cutting off their conversation. Mako sighed a relief, tapping away quickly at the keyboard as it began making notes of the radio waves before starting the recording:  
  
_Yes, I have the plates, where can should we make the drop? Are you sure this line is secure? Absolutely, it's my private line. And the students are guaranteed to be found guilty? Affirmative. They believed that they were doing a standard operation; this Creston Academy front was a great idea. While in mission, I had over ridden Mr. Matsouiki's computer and re-connected all security cameras. Excellent. We'll make the drop at pier 16 tonight in 3 hours.  
  
_Followed was a click, signaling the end of the phone call. Can you believe our luck?? Michiru grinned from ear to ear, jumping up and down hugging Makoto. They just confessed to everything!! All we have to do is present this to the judge, and Haruka will be released!! Mako laughed and stopped for a moment, Hey, you still haven't said why you're so keen on getting her out. Err, come on, we should get to bed if we're gonna go to the courts tomorrow. Michiru cut in, packing up all her stuff.


	12. Chapter 12: Together At Last

A/N: Yes yes, like I've said in all my other chapters, so so so sorry for the delay ... things just keep popping up left and right, it's hard to keep on top of everything!! _ Gomen nasai minna-san!!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 12: Together At Last  
  
With an overwhelming amount of evidence ... The judge sat upon her bench, staring down at the two supposed delinquents as she flipped through the files. Haruka refused to look at the woman's face, this was it, they were doomed. Stupid school, Meioh-sensei was gonna get it sooner or later, the blonde cursed silently. ... this court has no choice but to ... A familiar voice made the two students look up. The doors bursted open and Michiru came dashing in, Mako huffing and puffing behind her. Ladies, we're in the middle of a sentencing here. But we have evidence that proves their innocence!! The aqua girl pleaded, waving an envelope over her head. Setsuna suddenly gasped, a wave of uneasiness splashing over her.   
  
The judge lowered her glasses and gave a closer look to Michiru and Makoto, Bring it up here please. Michiru did so, giving a reassuring smile to Haruka. Everything was going to be fine. The judge opened it, a tape and several photos slid out. She passed the tape to the clerk officer ordering her to place it in the cassette player.   
  
_... And the students are guaranteed to be found guilty? Affirmative. They believed that they were doing a standard operation; this Creston Academy front was a great idea. While in mission, I had over ridden Mr. Matsouiki's computer and re-connected all security cameras ...  
  
_The judge motioned for the clerk officer to stop the playing, before scanning the pews in the courtroom. She sighed and shook her head, Guards, please take Setsuna Meiou into custody for the theft of the Royal Canadian Mint plates. Setsuna gasped and jumped out of her seat, bowling the poor two guards over. Don't let her escape! Adrenaline taking the best of them all, the four students jumped the con, a large dog pile forming in the middle of the courtroom. The judge suddenly barked, causing them all to flinch. The guards came over, producing a pair of handcuffs dragging Meiou-sensei away. I did so much for you kids, and this is how you pay me back!!?? You've all been so ungrateful!! This isn't the end!! I'll be back to get you all!!!!!! The tanned woman screamed, losing all sense of dignity.   
  
I wonder if she knows anything she says can be used against her in a court of law. Mako stated questioningly. The judge slammed her mallot (A/N: what is that little hammer thing judges have called?? O_o) on the wood several times, regaining control of her courtroom. In the manner of commonwealth versus Haruka Tenoh and Ryu Matsouiki, the commonwealth finds them both, not guilty. You are adjourned. She slammed her hammer one more time before leaving; Michiru jumped onto Haruka giving her a kiss on the lips. The blonde was so shocked her eyes nearly fell out of their sockets, and Michiru backed off turning a deep crimson. I KNEW IT!! Mako exclaimed, bursting with happiness. Now it's your turn Haruka, just show her how you feel. Ryu cut in winking as Haruka's jaw hit the ground. How did you know?! It's more like who doesn't know?! You'd have to be pretty naive not to!! Ryu sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. It's true. The brunette cut in, nodding her head furiously. Well, aren't ya or not?   
  
Haruka blushed before facing Michiru, Thanks so much. And as a token of my appreciation, she leaned in and kissed Michi on the lips, this time eyes wide shut. If it was possible, the aqua girl flushed an even darker shade of red, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck. They both laughed before holding eachother hand in hand, turning to look at the other two. You're not so bad, Tenoh. Ryu said, lightly punching her shoulder. I know, I'm great. I'll second that. The four of them shared another laugh before leaving the courtroom. Let's get out of here. Halfway down the steps Mako suddenly chirped up, I wonder who our new principle is going to b-- she stopped and rolled her eyes, muttering about public demonstration of affection. Standing at the top of the stairs rested Haruka and Michiru sharing a passionate kiss, together at last.


	13. Epilogue: A Moment In Time

Epilogue: A Moment In Time  
  
I can't believe that we're not going to be able to see each other for three whole months. Michiru sighed, throwing the last of her clothing into a large suitcase. Haruka grinned at her playing with a pencil on her desk, It could be worse, besides, at least we're finished our first year. Heh, yeah, only three more to go. The blonde stood up and wrapped her arms around Michiru from behind and rested her chin on the girl's shoulder. I'm gonna miss you, remind me again why you're going with your parents to Europe? Michiru giggled and turned around, giving Haruka a quick kiss on the cheek, Because you know how much I've wanted to travel there, plus, my parents don't quite know about us just yet. Ok ok ... now, you better start getting dressed, I've seen how long it takes you to get ready for a formal night!  
  
  
... Congratulations to all first year students for completing your freshman year at Creston Academy! There was a large round of applause from all tables, We hope to see you all back here at the beginning of the new year! The night proceeded with the graduates of the year who had completed all four years, Haruka finding the ceremony only bearable with Michiru at her side. Once the announcements were all finished, the tables were cleared quickly for the dance floor, students breaking out onto it laughing amongst themselves ...  
  
I wish this night didn't have to end. Michiru whispered in Haruka's ear as the last song for the night played, _Graduation_ by Vitamin C. Ironic how they choose their songs ... she added silently. Well, you know that new headmaster sure is weird. They carefully eyed the headmaster of the school, a clutzy meatball blonde woman who was spying on all the couples dancing on the floor. They both broke out into laughter when Haruka nodded towards another couple a few feet away from them, Aren't they so cute? Michiru giggled as Makoto and Ryu held each other; Haruka was right, they sure were cute. I guess I'll see you again next year. Haruka whispered. If first year was this psychotic, can you imagine what next year will be like? Michiru suddenly asked, raising her head to look into the teal eyes she adored so much. The blonde sighed, pulling her love closer against her body. Michiru chuckled, enjoying the warmth the tomboy emitted. Haruka and Michiru remained in eachother's embrace throughout the song, and for a moment in time, the world stopped to watch.   
  


THE END


End file.
